Curando Corazones
by Laraafix
Summary: Oneshot. Zuko aún no termina de recuperarse de los rayos de Azula y Katara se siente culpable. ZUTARA. Para: Zukara


**Hi There~**

**Declaración: **Avatar no me pertenece. Escribo sin fin monetario.**  
**

**Resumen: **Oneshot. Zuko aún no termina de recuperarse de los rayos de Azula y Katara se siente culpable. ZUTARA**. **Para: Zukara**  
**

**Dedicado a: **Zukara Lovebender**, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños (09/09)!**

**Advertencia: **Mai x OoC**  
**

**

* * *

****  
**

"**Curando corazones"**

**

* * *

  
**

_Lamento mucho que por salvarme te hayas maltratado así, _

_Lamento mucho que por culpa mía, debas venir a curación_

_Todos los días…_

_Yo sólo quiero enmendar mi error_

_Yo sólo quiero… tu perdón…_

* * *

_-Los maestros del agua, trabajan con el flujo de la energía. Un buen maestro deja que su defensa se convierta en su ataque, volviendo la energía de su oponente contra él. Yo aprendí un modo de hacer eso con los rayos-Mostró Iroh con su cuerpo._

_-¿Puedes enseñarme a cambiar la dirección de los rayos?-Preguntó Zuko_

_Asintió Iroh con un sí._

_-Si dejas que fluya la energía en tu cuerpo, el rayo la seguirá, tienes que crear un camino, que suba desde las yemas de los dedos por el brazo y el hombro y baje hasta tu estomago, el estomago es la fuente de la energía que hay en tu cuerpo-Siguió platicando y explicando Iroh; desde el estomago la diriges hacia arriba para salir por el otro brazo…_

"_El giro en el estomago es crítico, no debes dejar que el rayo pase por 'el corazón'", donde el daño podría ser mortífero"_

_Capítulo 9 Libro 2: Trabajo Duro_

_Iroh y Zuko_

* * *

Después de que Zuko, salvó a Katara del rayo de Azula, ésta, se ha sentido culpable. El señor del fuego 'Zuko' aún la ve, y por el único motivo de que necesita de las curaciones de ella. Katara por todos los intentos que hizo, esa vez, nunca pudo cerrar la herida completamente…_y no sabe por qué… _Si lo ha intentado todo.

Zuko, no se molesta por tener que verla todos los días, ni que intente curarle su corazón maltratado, sólo que ya se dio por vencido, su corazón aún le duele.

Katara se siente muy culpable, de que a veces tenga problemas, ya sea cuando está comiendo o hace ejercicio.

A Mai ya se le hizo rito tener que estar sin Zuko por unas horas y Aang sin Katara, a veces cada uno se acompaña pero, esto ya estaba llegando a su límite.

* * *

-gracias, otra vez-Se puso la ropa, teniendo cuidado con el pecho.

-De nada señor del fuego 'Zuko', yo sólo quiero que su corazón se sane-Katara dijo humilde, agachando la cabeza.

-¡oh por favor!, sólo dime 'Zuko' sencillamente 'Zuko', como antes, que te lo tenga que recordar-Dijo bromeando; seré el señor del fuego, pero yo no cambie de nombre ni de personalidad.

-está bien, 'Zuko', debes volver mañana, a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, te esperaré-Dijo pasándole unos algodones; y estos en caso de emergencia.

-bueno, nos vemos-Se fue levantando la cortina de la habitación

-¿cómo te fue?-preguntó Mai como rutinariamente lo hacia.

-como siempre-Dijo Zuko

-aah, ¿quieres que te haga un masaje?, de esos que te gustan a ti-preguntó coqueteándole la chica.

-si tú lo haces, solamente-

-claro que sí-

* * *

-¿cómo estás?-preguntó Aang

-cansada, pero bien-Respondió Katara

-mira, te preparé el almuerzo y traje a unos amigos-Aang llamó a las personas que estaban escondidas, dentro de una habitación, eran Sokka y Toph, Suki andaba con las guerreras en una misión.

-¡oh! que gran sorpresa, Aang esto es fabuloso, gracias-Saludó a su hermano con un abrazo muy afectuoso y a Toph la tomó en brazos y la abrazó muy fuerte, ésta se anduvo molestando un poco.

-Sabía que te gustaría, por eso los invité, ahora vamos a comer, que estuve toda la mañana intentando hacer algo decente-Aang los guió a la mesa.

-bien-

* * *

A la siguiente mañana…

-Ya está, casi-Katara estaba curando a Zuko nuevamente.

Zuko resistía a los dolores, en un momento miró al vacío y luego la cara de Katara, vio que salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Katara?-Zuko se levantó y tomó su cara, para secarles las lagrimas.

-ya no puedo más, verte esa cara de dolor, mientras te curo, todo por mi culpa, por no haberme escondido esa vez o no haber estado allí o ser más valiente y no haberme quedado estática como una piedra, aunque ¡hasta una piedra se mueve más que yo!-Katara, puso sus manos en la cara para seguir llorando, pero Zuko las sacó, y le dijo:

-¿sabes?, yo me siento tan culpable como tú, por no haber desviado ese rayo bien, como me enseñó mi tío o haber atacado a Azula antes, para que no te hiciera daño-

-Zuko, ¿por qué me salvaste?, si, en vez de haber puesto en riesgo tu vida, pudiste dejar que me hicieran el daño a mi, además tanto que nos odiabas-Zuko bajo la mirada, como intentando ocultar algo, que estaba guardado.

-yo, sólo te tomé cariño, bueno a todos… no podía dejar que te dañaran, eres muy especial para todos y si te hacen algo todos lloraríamos por ti-Tembloroso susurró Zuko

-pero… ¡ah! ya no importa, no quiero seguir, esto no tiene caso, por más curaciones que te haga, nunca sanará y no sé por qué… lo intentado todo-Dijo tristemente la maestra agua.

-¿todo?-Zuko tomó cuidadosamente la cara de la chica y rozó sus labios con los de ella, sintió su respirar agitado y muy cerca de sus labios le dijo "-Un sólo beso tuyo, podría curar todas mis heridas-"Katara se ruborizó y miró hacia abajo avergonzada por lo que iba a hacer, se separó de Zuko y puso agua en sus manos nuevamente para seguir curando la herida de Zuko. Éste la tomó de las manos y tuvo que dejar caer el agua…

-Zuko…-

Un lindo beso fue el cierre final de tantos días de curación y trabajo duro de la chica, le correspondió el beso, tiernamente, fue algo hermoso y suave, la chica se sintió muy feliz y besó al chico con más ganas, fue algo fabuloso, que nunca había sentido.

* * *

-¿cómo te fue?-Preguntó Mai

-esplendido, me siento mucho mejor-Aclaro Zuko

-ya ¿estás sanado completamente?-volvió a preguntar Mai, Zuko sabía que si, pero…

-no, aún debo seguir viéndola cada mañana-Mintió Zuko.

-está bien-

* * *

-y ¿cómo te fue hoy?-Aang estaba con Sokka y Toph, haciendo un desastre en la cocina.

-bien…-respondió insegura

-mmm… ¿estás bien Katara?-Aang fijo su oído en la voz de la chica.

-sí, mañana debo volver a atender a Zuko, como siempre-rió suavemente y un poco nerviosa, pero luego fue a abrazar a Aang.

_Lo lamento mucho…_

* * *

_Pero, sin embargo, nos seguimos viendo_

_¿Será por qué quisiera curarte_

_O por la sencilla razón de que quiero mirarte?_

_Más interrogantes para ésta vida_

_Lo único que sé, _

_Que después de los enfrentamientos_

_Vienen las curaciones…_

_Ya no me siento culpable…_

* * *

Nos vemos en otro Fic Ciao ciaoou~


End file.
